onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Portgas D. Ace
| jva= Toshio Furukawa| eva= | extra1= | extra2= | bounty= | devil fruit= | }} * The subject of this article is sometimes called [[Name Variants|'Portgaz D. Trace']] and [[Name Variants|'Portgaz D. Ace']]. Portgas D. Ace is the adopted older brother of Monkey D. Luffy and the son of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, and his lover, Portgas D. Rouge. He was adopted by Garp by request of Gol D. Roger before his birth. Appearance Although the two brothers look remarkably alike, Ace is more serious looking rather than the light hearted design of Luffy. He also sports rather childish freckles. One of the most obvious features on Ace are his tattoos. Ace has a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol —a skull with a white mustache and a manji. Ace has another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically with the "S" (apparently a mistake on the part of the tattoo artist) crossed out. He has almost never been seen wearing something over his upper body (shirt) and wears black boots. He has black knee length pants with a blue belt-like strap around it that has a blue, mini backpack on it. On his pants is an orange belt that has a large "A" on the buckle. There is also another strap attached to the belt on his right hip that hangs on Ace's leg and a dagger and it's green sheath on his left hip. On his left arm, he wears a Log Pose on his wrist and an orange pad/strap on his elbow. He also has his ASCE tattoo on that arm. He wears a red bead necklace and has an orange hat, which has two smileys on it, one frowning and the other smiling. It also has red beads where the hat and rim connect. As a neck strap for the hat, there are orange strings that connect to a medallion that has a bull's skull on it and tassels hanging down from it. During the ending credits to the second movie, Clockwork Island Adventure, previews of upcoming characters from the Baroque Works Saga were featured. Ace was also included amongst the many characters but he boasted a very different color scheme to the one he was given in his official appearance in the anime (which led much more to the manga). Image:Ace preview2.PNG|Ace from the credits of Clockwork Island Adventure Image:Acea.png|Ace while he was on Drum Island. Image:Ace.png|Ace in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Personality As far as personality goes, Ace is much more intelligent, polite, and generally more bearable than Luffy, which prompts the Straw Hat crew to question whether he is truly related to their captain. However he likes to party as much as his brother does. When he boarded Buggy's ship, he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there. One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 233 - Ace encouraging the Buggy Pirates to party. There are two running gags about him; the first is where he falls asleep while eating leaving everyone around him wondering if he dropped dead, the second is he does a "Dine and Dash" routine wherever he goes. Relationships Crew Ace is a loyal crewman and commands the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates. So far, Ace hasn't been shown interacting with his crew, but appears to hold great respect for his captain, Whitebeard. As far as Ace is concerned, his captain is the greatest pirate alive, and even goes so far as to describe Whitebeard as a type of father figure. Whitebeard seemed unconcerned about Ace's hunt for Blackbeard, and remained grounded that it is Ace's duty to kill the traitor, regardless of the heavy warnings he's received from Shanks. However, Whitebeard has recently shown regard for Ace's life due to current events in the One Piece world. The crew is planning to invade Impel Down in order to save Ace, who was imprisoned after his capture at the hands of Blackbeard. Enemies Ace's main enemy is Blackbeard, whom he was sent to kill for killing Thatch. However, as Shanks stated, Ace is strong and young but the fact he was appointed as Whitebeard's 2nd commander worried him due to "that trust and reputation" getting in the way. Shanks concluded that now is not the time to pitch the two against each other, suggesting Ace isn't ready to face Blackbeard yet. Ace also fought evenly with Smoker, who even Luffy has yet to beat. The elements of their Logia Devil Fruits canceled each other out, and neither of them were able to gain the upper hand. Though once enemies with Shichibukai member Jinbei, they now respect each other deeply. Family Monkey D. Luffy Ace and his brother, Luffy, are very close. Ace tends to portray a typical good-big-brother behavior, such as asking the crew to keep an eye on his little brother. He also ensured Luffy had a way of meeting up with him by giving him a Biblicard. They respect each other's choices despite how different they are and understand that the other is very strong, so they can usually take care of themselves. Luffy believes that if he grew worried about him and rushed to help, Ace's ego wouldn't allow it, so he initially left him. However, when he learned he was captured and due for execution, Luffy, when he finally had a ship to leave Amazon Lily, regretfully decided to save Ace instead of reuniting with his nakama upon seeing the Biblicard burnt to a tenth of its original size. Even though they are loving brothers, Luffy often makes Ace angry and worried by doing something reckless. One example was when Boa Hancock visited Ace's cell and told him that Luffy broke into the prison. Even near his death, Ace grew angry with Luffy's reckless infiltration into Impel Down. It was revealed at Ace's execution that Ace actually is Gol D. Roger's son, not Monkey D. Dragon's as previously assumed, and that he was taken in by Garp. This makes Ace and Luffy brothers only through adoption - but brothers nonetheless - and it's unknown whether Luffy is aware of this or not. Portgas D. Rouge Rouge is Ace's mother, who carried him in her womb for 20 months in order to protect the innocent child from the clutches of the World Government. Ace was born one year and three months after Roger's death, therefor Rouge was five months pregnant when she resorted to some unknown method (assumed by Marines to be sheer willpower) to postpone birth. Ace used her last name over "Gol", his father's, because he felt that while Rouge died saving his life, Roger merely abandoned him. Gol D. Roger It has recently been revealed that Ace's father is the pirate king, Gol D. Roger, contrary to the previous belief that his father was Monkey D. Dragon. Because Roger died before he was even born, Ace feels that he doesn't owe him anything, which is why he prefers the name of his mother, who died protecting him. From the look on Garp's and Ace's faces at the revelation, it is clear that the two of them both knew who Ace's true father was. It is unknown, however, if Luffy knows this, and what changes this could make with his feelings towards Ace. Monkey D. Garp Vice Admiral Garp adopted Ace as a favor to Roger to give Ace a life free of prejudice of being born from a family of pirates. Though respectful it seems of his "grandfather", he denounces that he and Luffy could ever have become Marines. He disagrees with Garp on their fathers and remains grounded on the idea that becoming Marines would not have been possible with both of their fathers being most wanted criminals. Abilities and Powers powers.]] Ace left his hometown 3 years before Luffy when he was already very strong and skilled. His younger brother Luffy has never beaten him in any fight they had, despite Luffy having the power of a Devil Fruit already. He was also trained by Garp, who is responsible for training Luffy to his current level of power. Another note of Ace's strength was his ability to take Blackbeard's punches (without resorting to his Devil Fruit powers) and being able to immediately retaliate, as noted by Van Auger. Van Auger also noted that a Whitebeard Pirates Commander's basic combat abilities are quite fearsome making his status as a Whitebeard Pirates commander well-deserved. He also carries a knife. Ace has eaten the Devil Fruit Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia or elemental type fruit, giving him pyrokinetic abilities and his reputation as "Fire Fist Ace" ("Trace Heatfist" in the 4Kids dub). Ace also displays his immense power by destroying a handful of Baroque Works ships with ease. One Piece Manga - Vol.18 Chapter 159, Ace destroys the Billions fleet. For some reason, Ace does not seem to mind his inability to swim, despite the risk that destroying the Billions' ships could have left him in the ocean. Also when he turned up on Drum Island, that day no snow fell at all on the island. During the Arabasta filler arc, Nami says that Ace's bounty is one that makes bounty hunters all over the world drool and other pirates envious, however this is non-canon. Aside from the powers granted by the Devil Fruit he consumed, Ace also possesses immense physical strength, but doesn't display it to the same extent as Luffy or Garp being his powers of the Logia-type. His reputation must also be quite infamous if the World Government granted Blackbeard the position of Shichibukai after capturing him to make a name for himself among other pirates. He is also a capable navigator as he is seen carrying a Log Pose. He fought equal with Jinbei in the past, nearly killing each other at the time. He is one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat. History The Path to Piracy Born to a father who was executed while Ace was still in Portgas D. Rouge's womb, who fled to protect her unborn son from the World Government as they were hunting for her. A year and 3 months after the execution Ace was born in Baterilla in the South Blue, his mother died at childbirth. Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp adopted Ace in secret, as a favor to Roger, and Ace was moved to Fuschia Village in the East Blue where he would then live with Monkey D. Luffy, Garp's grandson. Ace, alongside his brother Luffy, then were left in the care of a friend during their early years. Three years before the current storyline, Ace left Luffy's hometown and began his life as a pirate, at some point consuming the Mera Mera no Mi. While it is unknown when events set before the storyline commenced, what is known is at some point his journey led him to the New World and ranks of Whitebeard and his pirates, whom he joined at one point when he was on the brink of death (it is unclear if this is when he fought with Jinbei). He became the commander of the second division alongside his subordinate Blackbeard. Then one day, Blackbeard killed his crewmate in order to obtain the Yami Yami no Mi devil fruit, which he had his sights on, and fled. Since Ace was his commander and the Whitebeard pirates live by a code which means they must avenge a fallen comrade, Ace began to track down Blackbeard to finish him off. Reunion with Luffy Ace was first seen in the present storyline on Drum Island,One Piece Manga - Vol.17 Chapter 154, Ace's first appearance where he left a message for Luffy to meet him in 10 days in the city of Nanohana Arabasta. He is formally introduced in the Arabastan city of Nanohana; he was seen sleeping in the Spice Bean restaurant (giving the impression to everyone present that he had dropped dead). One Piece Manga - Vol.18 Chapter 157, Ace in Nanohana As he finishes his meal, he is spotted by Smoker who attempts to arrest him. However, shortly before Smoker and he begin to fight each other, both men are sent flying into the wall behind them by Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" attack. After picking himself up, he spots Luffy eating, only to be knocked down by Smoker, who then attempts to arrest Luffy. After Luffy dashes out of the restaurant with Smoker in hot pursuit, Ace catches up with Luffy in time to save him from being arrested by Smoker. His interference allows Luffy to escape while he deals with Smoker himself. Later after seeing off Smoker, Ace meets up with Luffy to offer him a chance to join Whitebeard (which Luffy refuses). Note:Originally in the manga, Ace briefly meet the Straw Hats in Nanohana, gives Luffy a slip of paper then sails off. However due to his popularity with the fans, his part was expanded a bit in the anime series where he travels with the Straw Hats to Yuba before parting ways. Ace leaves them a Biblicard which apparently would allow the two to meet up again. Ace later appears during the Jaya arc, where he hopped on Buggy the Clown's ship for food and promised to show him the way to Luffy. One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 233, Ace meets Buggy The Hunt for Blackbeard Ace was also later given a mini-arc in the chapter titles of the manga where, after parting ways with Buggy's crew, he infiltrates a Marine base to deliver a letter to the parents of a milk maiden who saved his life. Despite all the efforts from Shanks to convince Whitebeard to recall Ace, Ace meets up with Blackbeard and engages him in battle. One Piece Manga - Vol.45-46 Chapter 440-441, Ace Vs Blackbeard Blackbeard triumphs and presumably turns the defeated Ace over to the government. Ace was sent to the worst prison in the One Piece World, Impel Down. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.50 Chapter 486 and Episode 378, Ace is imprisoned in Impel Down. Although never directly finding out what happened to Ace, Luffy discovered the truth in another way. After discovering about Biblicards from pirate Lola the Proposer, he discovered that Ace's paper was the same. But as Luffy stared at it, he saw it burning, a sign that Ace's life-force is slowly fading away. Unaware of the depth of Ace's peril, he assumed that he could deal with it himself, and that he would not want any help. It has recently been revealed that Ace has been sentenced to a public execution.One Piece Manga - Vol.51 Chapter 501, Ace's sentence announced. It is going to take place a week from when Luffy woke up after the mushrooms got burned off of his body on Amazon Lily. It will take place in the plaza of Marineford, the home town of Marine Headquarters.One Piece Manga - Chapter 516, Ace's execution date and place revealed. Waiting for Execution ]] He is next seen, with chains (presumably made of Seastone) on his feet and arms, in his holding cell in Impel Down. There he was visited by Garp who asks if he was still alive. Ace responds by panting a bit and calling him "old man" He apparently asked Garp to kill him, but the Vice-Admiral told him that even with his death, Whitebeard wouldn't stop his advances, stating that they had angered the "Ruler of the Seas". The two of them talk about Ace's past, and about his father. Ace is later seen talking with Shichibukai member Jinbei, who so happens to share the same cell with him. Jinbei explains that he owes a great deal to Whitebeard, because in the past, his home, Fishman Island came under continuous attacks by pirates and marines alike. Some Fishmen were even kidnapped and sold as slaves because of this. But when Whitebeard announced the island as his territory, the attacks stopped from both sides. Thus, Jinbei wishes to stop the war for fear of Whitebeard's safety. However, they are interrupted by Crocodile, who apparently was placed in a cell opposite theirs, and chuckled that many pirates, that are "Silver Medallists" have a grudge against Whitebeard and the late Pirate King: Gold Roger, after they defeated them, and wish to kill Whitebeard or see him killed.One Piece Manga - Chapter 529, Ace and Jinbei's conversation is interrupted by Crocodile who tells them that many like himself have a grudge against Whitebeard.Boa Hancock later visits him in his cell and (while causing a scene) cryptically informs Ace that Luffy is in Impel Down trying to save him much to Ace's dismay.One Piece Manga - Chapter 531, Hancock reveals to Ace that Luffy is in Impel Down attempting to rescue him. Ace is later seen muttering for Luffy to stay away. He begins struggling against his chains during Luffy's fight with Magellan and demanding to know what is happening from the guards. They blankly tell him that nothing is happening.One Piece Manga - Chapter 535, Ace is shown during Luffy and Magellan's fight. It was revealed that Ace is actually in Level 6, Eternal Hell. Jimbei mentions that Hancock might have been lying about Luffy, but Ace angrily rejects this and then apologizes. He revealed that Luffy has always done crazy things to make him worry, and what's happening right now is exactly the sort of thing Luffy would do. When the time for Ace's execution has arrived, the jailers begin to make preparations for his transfer. He is shown to be with Magellan and Domino and a few other jailers as he is about to be taken into custody. Magellan managed to take Ace to Level 1 with the lift and Ace, after hearing a report that Luffy was on Level 6 and was about to be assaulted with sleeping gas, attempted to escape back to the lift. Magellan immediately captures him and tells him to stop resisting since Luffy, as a pirate, was doomed the minute he stepped into Impel Down. Ace reveals that he'd hoped that it was a lie and silently asks Luffy why he came. Ace is seen being handed over to the Marines and has evidently been taken from Impel Down to Marineford since the Biblicard no longer points directly up from Level 6. As six hours approach to Ace's execution''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 539, Domino says that Ace's transfer to the Marines is to be at 9 A.M. and Ace's execution is scheduled to be at 3 P.M. Ace is last seen on the deck of the Marine battleship escorting him to Marineford, chained to a chair and given one last chance to look at the sky before his execution. The battleships are last seen before the Gates of Justice, requesting permission to open them and advance to their ultimate destination. One Piece Manga - Chapter 542, Ace is escorted to Marineford. Execution Approaching He is later seen being led through a large door and into a bright area by two soldiers three hours before his execution, as he remembers a childhood promise that he made with Luffy that they would both go out to sea and live their lives without regrets. After being led onto the execution platform, Fleet Admiral Sengoku revealed that Ace's mother was Portgas D. Rouge and that his father was Gol D. Roger. After Sengoku's speech it would appear that Ace shares a similar fate with Nico Robin - his sole existence is a sin to the World Government, being the child of the "world's greatest evil." Major Battles *Ace vs. Luffy (Childhood) *Ace vs. Jinbei (past battle, unseen) *Ace vs. Smoker *Ace vs. Billions fleet *Ace vs. Jesus Burgess and Van Auger *Ace vs. Blackbeard Filler Battles *Ace vs. Scorpion Merchandise Ace has been a choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates and in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Ace has also featured on several keychains/cellphone straps sets, including the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection, alongside his brother Luffy. Translation and Dub Issues Ace's manji is very similar to a swastika. To avoid confusion between the two symbols and avoid slander for being a Nazi, this was changed to crossbones in the shape of a "cross" in the original Japanese anime and later in the manga also. This change was also done in the Shonen Jump serialization of the English manga, but was left unedited in the actual volumes. Because of the increase in the number of anime and manga being adapted for sale outside of Japan, this has become a common occurrence amongst mangaka and publishers alike to avoid the manji symbol. Ace's back tattoo is left intact in the English version of the dub despite 4Kids previous edits to crosses. At the same time Ace also promotes his tattoo to Luffy, something which is truly considered odd by 4Kids standards. In the 4Kids version of the anime, Ace's shoulder tattoo signifying his name is edited out, as he is referred to there as "Portgaz D. Trace", though in the FUNimation dub it is retained. He appears in One Piece Grand Adventure, once again without the tattoo on his arm. Trivia *Ace carries the initial letter D in his name. He was the second D character to be listed under their true name (Gol D. Roger was prior listed as Gold) and the fourth to make a physical appearance. *Though not considered canon, a scene of Ace ditching Buggy can be seen at the end of Ace's ending for the game One Piece: Grand Battle 3. After entering a bar and feasting on food, Ace (currently asleep) wakes up and realizes he has forgotten something and runs out of the bar - leaving Buggy with the image:bsymbol.gif380,000 bill. *Ace's surname may be a reference to the real life pirate Bartholomew Portugues, however this is unconfirmed by Oda. *Ace has been the center of several myths within the fandom. *Ace's hat bares two "smilies" as decorations like those used as Jolly Rogers by pirates such as Doflamingo and Trafalgar Law. *Travis Willingham, who voices Ace in the Funimation dub of One Piece is also well-known for his voicing of Colonel Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist, who is, coincidentally, the "Flame Alchemist". *Ace shares the same birthday with series creator Eiichiro Oda (January 1). *Despite being not blood relatives with Luffy, Ace has much in common with his brother: **Both of them ate a Devil Fruit. **Both of them have a most-wanted criminal for a father. **Both of them are big eaters. **Both of them hold the initial D. **Both of them wear hats. **Both of them are infamous pirates themselves. **Both of them sleep during bad situations. **Both of them have a Yonkou who they idol as a hero (Shanks and Whitebeard). *Ace is the only known character who inhereted the letter D from both his parents. *In the Silhouette of Ace with two criss-crossed spears in front of him prior to being executed, he looks exactly like Roger did prior to his death. Related Articles *Monkey D. Luffy *Marshall D. Teach *Portgas D. Rouge *Gol D. Roger *Will of D. *Smoker References Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gol Family Category:Grand Line Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Human Category:Impel Down Category:Navigator